This invention relates to the field of apparatus for felling standing trees, and more particularly, to an improved cutting assembly for use in such apparatus.
The use of auger-type cutters for felling trees is well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 337,018; 1,263,385; 1,451,079; 3,457,977; 3,902,538 and French Pat. Nos. 550,365 and 525,812 show the use of such devices generally. However, such auger-type tree cutters have enjoyed only limited acceptance by the industry. One problem encountered is binding of the auger cutter by the tree as the auger passes through the tree.